a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high pressure cleaning device with suds cleaning efficacy, and in particular, a cleaning device having a body provided with a bending water passage and with a pressure balancing design so as to stabilize the pressure at the interior of the body.
b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional cleaning device with a control body comprising two connection pipes 31 in combination with a Venturi tube seat 32 forming into a control body 30. One end of the body 30 is an inlet for water stream, and the other end is a water outlet connection for the output of cleaning water stream after mixing. The entire mixing of detergent is that the increasing pressure of the Venturi tube seat 32 to suck out the detergent together with the water stream from the pump, after that, via the storage tank 33 to reduce the speed of flow so that sufficient mixing with water is achieved. The mixed fluid passes to the pipe connector 34, connected to high pressurized air, located at one side of the storage tank 33 so as to produce suds for cleaning requirements. There is no control device to assist the opening and closing of the cleaning operation, and for a safety precaution, a low pressure pump of below 40 kg/cm is used. However, if the water outlet is closed or interrupted, water recycling will cause a pressure increase at the interior of the body 30. Thus, there are problems such as the safety of the output pipe, and the water will reverse flow to the detergent or the air pipe, which causes the detergent to deform or to block the air pipe. As a result, in operation, the pump can only be used at a low pressure and the procedures of pump operation have to be in standard sequences. That is, the output of the pump has to be closed first, then the opening at the end of the cleaning pipe is closed. This causes a waste of water stream, detergent and the high pressurized air so as to maintain the safe utilization of pipes.
Thus, it is a main object of the present invention to mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional design.